Diablo III: The Mage Lette's Adventure
by FranceletteThe Mage-Lette
Summary: Francelette and her friends are into Diablo III and decided to play, but when Kratos finds out about it, he plans to put a curse on Francelette via Diablo, one of the bosses in the game. The curse, wipe Francelettes memories as soon as each section of each act concludes and they return to the real world. Can the team defeat Diablo , Kratos and the game? Don't own copyrights
1. Intro

Heaven is the place for angels and all things good. There was a time when everyone was getting along. These times, angels and people are having fun, living their lives as angels, and prospering.

That is until a new evil came about. This new evil changed heaven as everyone knows it. This evil destroyed it, and it spread throughout the world. The evil spawned monsters and beasts and terrorized the citizens on Earth. They called this evil, "Diablo"

Diablo would kill anyone in his path and destroy lives of innocent people. The citizens would lose hope. Death would come to knock on their doors and no one would be able to know that it is coming. Innocent children that never deserved death would perish, natural disasters caused by Diablo would happen on a daily basis. Wars break out and more death would come. Heaven and Earth are becoming hard to live on. Residents on Earth and in the world of Diablo are losing hope.

That is until on one day, a young human girl and her friends found themselves inside the world of Diablo. They promised to save the world even if it meant to sacrifice themselves. This young girl was called "The Chosen One" , a title given to those chosen to save the world. This girl, with the help of her friends, are about to embark on a journey that takes them forwards and backwards. The citizens are once again ready to cheer the chosen one and her friends on.

This chosen girl is named Francelette, a young 19 year old who loves friends, family, and all things kind in the world. Born in the city of angels, she goes into the world caring about others before herself. She lives a normal life the city, until she and her friends are called into action to save the world of Diablo and the citizens. Armed with her crutches as swords and weapons, she is ready to help save the world.

Little did the team know that a second evil has placed a curse on the young girl to make her adventure harder. The curse will mysteriously wipe her memories on the conclusion of each section of each act. Diablo is part one, this evil is part two. The adventure is about to begin for the team of heroes and heroines.

Luna: Join us as we dive into the world of Diablo. Lots of action, adventure, and treasure to hunt.

Marta: Twists and turns await.

Lloyd: "Diablo III: The Mage Lette's Adventure"…..

Colette: Begins this Friday

Francelette: But why wait? Here is a sneak peak for chapter 1, "Ready, Set, Diablo III"

**Chapter Sneak Peak**

**Los Angeles, CA**

**Outside Gamestop **

**Friday, January 9****th****, 2015**

It's a beautiful day in the city of angels. Residents are shopping, eating snacks, watching movies, and much more, but a group of friends are in line at a local Game Stop store to buy the latest PS4 video game, "Diablo III". The group of friends have been waiting for two hours in line, but at last, they are now moments away from purchasing the game and playing. The leader of the group is a 19 year old girl, wearing red boots halfway up her legs, pink socks to her knees, a skirt halfway to her knees, a blue shirt, a green armband, and a diamond necklace. Her hair is black, eyes are black, and she has a very happy smile. Her name is Francelette.

"Big sis, were up next" Says a girl next to her

That young girl is Francelette's sister Luna. Just like her older sister, she wears the same outfit, with one exception, she is 10 years old, which is 9 years younger than her older sister. Same smile and same outfit.

The sisters pick up and pay for the game before heading to their house that they live in together.

When they arrived at home, a girl in brown boots to her knees, v-cut socks all the way up her legs, a brown dress, brown hair, black eyes, and a smile is happy to see them back. Her name is Marta Lualdi. She hails from Palmacosta, Sylvarant in Tales of Symphonia. She is excited to begin a new playable adventure with the sisters. She decides to call up some friends of hers to come to join in on the fun…..

(To be continued this Friday)


	2. Ready, Set, Diablo III

I do not own anything

Script mode- Communications between In game and real world via headsets

Story mode- Used for the story of the game and what the characters are doing in the game and real world.

" (Text)"- Used for in game conversations

Note: Some of the in game conversations are paraphrased

**Los Angeles, CA**

**Outside Gamestop **

**Friday, January 9****th****, 2015**

It's a beautiful day in the city of angels. Residents are shopping, eating snacks, watching movies, and much more, but a group of friends are in line at a local Game Stop store to buy the latest PS4 video game, "Diablo III". The group of friends have been waiting for two hours in line, but at last, they are now moments away from purchasing the game and playing. The leader of the group is a 19 year old girl, wearing red boots halfway up her legs, pink socks to her knees, a skirt halfway to her knees, a blue shirt, a green armband, and a diamond necklace. Her hair is black, eyes are black, and she has a very happy smile. Her name is Francelette.

"Big sis, were up next" Says a girl next to her

That young girl is Francelette's sister Luna. Just like her older sister, she wears the same outfit, with one exception, she is 10 years old, which is 9 years younger than her older sister. Same smile and same outfit.

The sisters pick up and pay for the game before heading to their house that they live in together.

When they arrived at home, a girl in brown boots to her knees, v-cut socks all the way up her legs, a brown dress, brown hair, black eyes, and a smile is happy to see them back. Her name is Marta Lualdi. She hails from Palmacosta, Sylvarant in Tales of Symphonia. She is excited to begin a new playable adventure with the sisters. She decides to call up some friends of hers to come to join in on the fun.

While the trio of friends wait for the others to come, the two sisters check out the Diablo III package. Francelette takes off her crutches and sits on the floor with her legs crossed and the game box in front of her. Luna does the same thing and starts opening the box. Inside the box were 8 headsets, 4 Playstation 4 controllers, one copy of the game, a special game guide, and an unidentified device , and a pair of crutches for the special edition. Marta joins the group after they have opened the box.

"Lots of things for the next adventure" Marta happily said as she joins the group.

Marta looks at the game guide and finds out that this is a special edition for the team as the guide is directed toward Francelette, Luna, and all of their friends. She starts reading the game guide. As she looked into the guide, a particular page catches her attention.

"You two should listen to this" Marta held up the book as she talked to the two sisters.

Luna and her older sister head to Marta's location in the room. Marta starts reading the page.

"Dear Luna, Francelette, and friends,

Welcome to the special edition of Diablo III. We are delighted that you have bought the game. This edition has all the things you need to play with up to 8 players. How can we make it 8 players at one time you ask? Continue reading.

8 players is fun to do. For this edition of the game for you, we included all controllers and headsets you need to communicate with each other from the real world and game world. That's where the first of two special items come into play.

The circular item in the box is the portal. You will land in the same spot you left off last time you played. You can connect from the game world to the real world from there. Up to four players can be in the game world, while the other four will be communicating to you all from the real world. You are allowed to mix and match your team. Note that Francelette and Luna cant switch out however, and this is due to a plot that only happens in this edition of the game.

As far as the pair of crutches go, that weapon is for the heroine, Francelette. Its fair that we let the main heroine go into the game with her favorite weapon, so we decided to make her crutches that she can use in the game as a weapon in the game as well as her wizard spells.

Good luck on your journey

From Blizzard Entertainment"

After Marta read the letter, the team got ready to start the game. Francelette gets ready to head into the world of Diablo as she and her sister start the game. As the game begins, Luna enters the participants names and classes. Francelette will be a wizard since the letter mentioned that she will be a wizard in the game. The game is now in the main menu. Luna selects the difficulty level, and the first pair to be part of the game. As soon as she sets it up to put Francelette in Diablo while her in communication mode, Francelette puts on her Bluetooth headset, and uses the crutches that the game came with to get ready to go inside the portal. Luna looks at the game menu and now a prompt tells the team to turn on the portal. The team puts the portal in the corner of the room. The portal lights up ready for the team to enter the game. Luna selects for Francelette to enter the game.

"You ready to begin the new adventure?" Francelette asked as she got ready at the portal

"Im ready big sister" Luna replied to her sister

Luna selects "Begin Game" on the games menu. All of a sudden, the prompt to allow the players to go to the game appeared.

"Aright sister, you are cleared to enter" Luna commented as Francelette enters the portal.

Francelette enters the portal while Luna starts up the communication process.

"Communications are on, microphones are checked, controller checked. WERE READY!" Luna excitedly exclaimed as she smiled ready to play with Francelette and the rest of the company.

(SCRIPT/ STORY MODE ON)

Luna: Were on! Lets play.

Luna waits for Francelette to be on the game screen. Moments later, she appears as a young teenage girl like she is in real life. Same dress, and style. Francelette tests her microphone from the game world.

Francelette: Luna, Im in.

Luna: I heard you. Im happy. Lets do this.

**Act 1, Section 1: The Fallen Star**

**Description: A star has fallen in the city of New Tristram. Protect the town from the dead that have risen since the star fell**

**Starting point: Overlook Road**

**End Point: The Old Ruins**

**Overlook Road**

**Diablo World**

**Heroine: Francelette**

Francelette has landed in the world of Diablo , in the very first act. As a wizard, she is allowed to shoot missiles, make freeze rays, and many other spells coming her way soon. To cast spells, she has to wait for a button press from Luna, but she can still freely move around without being controlled. Francelette communicates with Luna using her headset.

Francelette: Luna, in order for the players to cast spells, you need to start pressing buttons. If you want to cast a missile, press X, for potions, press L1, and for the map, press down on the directional pad.

Luna: Got it sister. We first have to make it to the city of New Tristriam.

Francelette: Copy that.

Francelette starts moving east on the screen as Luna watches carefully. As Francelette moves east, her first enemy comes towards her. The first monster, called an Risen, is a undead type enemy. Luna starts pressing buttons while communicating with her sister.

Luna: I got a magic missile in.

Francelette: Got it.

Francelette starts firing her magic missiles from her crutches. Each one stuns the undead enemy, until it goes down. Upon defeat, the enemy dropped gold, used to by in game items. Francelette picks up the gold coins and puts them in the team bag. Loot found by one character can be used by all other characters in the same account. She continues moving toward town.

Francelette see's a house in the distance, but in the same area are more undead enemies. Luna waits for Francelette to move into the spot before pressing buttons again. Francelette gives her the signal.

Francelette: Press them X buttons sister.

Luna: More missiles coming

Francelette fires the missiles toward the undead. They all are defeated within 10 hits. She then goes to the residents near the house. One of these residents is in captains gear. He is Captain Rumford. Francelette talks to him about the fallen star.

"Im planning to look for the fallen star" – Francelette

"Your bravery is great, but it will be hard and you could die" – Captain

'I do not plan on dying today. Ill train for it"- Francelette

After the conversation, more undead enemies come up from the barricade and ground. Luna sees it and taps the X button to allow Francelette to use her magic missiles. Francelette fires her missiles and hits all of the undead enemies from her spot. More gold drop from the undead enemies and she picks it up. She also sees her first weapon drop. After the battle against the undead, Captain Rumford tells her to talk to Leah inside town. She is located in the Slaughtered Calf Inn.

Francelette enters New Tristiam, a small town with the basic needs to buy items, craft items, and many other needs. She goes inside the inn to find Leah wearing a red coat, brown boots that go halfway up her legs, brown socks going all the way up her legs, and a mini skirt that goes down halfway her knees. She also has black hair, and black eyes. Francelette talks to the girl.

"After the star fell, I was one of the few to survive"- Leah

"How do I find this star?" Francelette

"Talk to Captain Rumford near the gate and he will lead you there"- Leah

Before heading out, Francelette equips her weapon she found earlier. Her attack goes up with her new weapon. She also buys some items. With 2,000 gold, she bought 10 potions worth half of the teams money. The team goes down to 1,000 gold.

Luna: Good plan sister. You never know when those will be handy.

Francelette: We have to be ready for anything

Francelette heads outside toward the gate where she entered town. She once again talks to the captain.

"Im planning on finding the fallen star"- Francelette

"If that is your wish, you first have to go to the ruins and defeat the Wretched Mothers in there. There is also a Wretched Queen there to defeat as well"- Captain Rumford

The captain opens the gate allowing Francelette to go and start the teams adventure out of town.

Francelette: Here we go. The adventure begins now.

Luna: We will help defeat all the evil there is.

**Old Tresitam Road**

Francelette makes her way toward the dark Old Trestiam Road. The trees are dull, the lighting is dark, and there is a lot of activity. First of her tasks to defeat three Wretched Mothers that lurk on the road (listed as "Bonus: Kill the Wretched Mothers 0/3" in the game). She starts going on the road and looks to take out more undead and some Wretched Mothers. As she moves, she takes out more undead and picked up gold. Along the way, her body glowed yellow, signaling a level up.

Francelette: Why is my body glowing yellow?

Luna: You leveled up. You now have access to more skills and abilities. For example, you can now freeze enemies or slow them down with Ray of Frost. Lets try it out.

Francelette: Sounds good sister

Luna presses the R2 button on her controller to let Francelette use her new ability. Francelette uses her crutches to unleash a beam of ice that slowed down the first Wretched Mother in her path. Luna then puts the command for magic missile. Francelette fires more missiles and defeats the first of three Wretched Mothers.

Francelette: I feel better now. Thanks sister

Luna: You got it.

Francelette continues her way through the road. Eventually she kills the rest of the Wretched Mothers, ending the threats to the town for the time being. She gets ready to face her first boss, the Wretched Queen. With the enemy having a purple highlighted name, Francelette knows that there is a chance a rare weapon could be dropped.

Francelette: Beat this boss, and we go home with big money and big weapons.

Luna: I got your back.

Francelette goes toward the Old Ruins to face off against the boss. Luna starts pressing buttons for Francelette's spells.

Francelette moves into her spot and uses the Ray of Frost move to slow the queen down. The queen tries to grab the mage, but Francelette slides to her right and uses her magic missiles to attack. Luna tells her sister to make some distance.

Luna: Sister, make some space.

Francelette: Got it sis.

Francelette does a summer sault backwards and makes the space needed for the next attacks. Luna presses the button to use the magic missiles. Francelette fires her missiles and hits the queen hard. The queen gets angry and uses a teleport move to not only move toward Francelette but also attack her. The queen slashes Francelette's legs. She gets knocked down, but without a button press from Luna, she swings her crutches at the queen and she goes down, defeated.

Luna: Now that was nice.

Francelette: That felt good.

Luna: I know you got attacked on your legs.

Francelette: Sister, ill be fine. All I need to do is use a potion, but im fine.

Francelette sees the first way point and teleports back to town.

Back in town, she gets ready to head back to the real world. A portal opens bringing her back home to L.A.

[Next week:

Francelette is joined by Colette and Marta inside the game. They learn about The Legacy of Cain, but she has no clue that another evil has put a curse on her…..]

Next chapter Date: Next Friday

Next chapter title: "Legacy of Cain" (Act 1 Section 2)


End file.
